


full size or fun size

by venomedveins



Series: Halloween Prompts [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 23:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21187574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: redbirdblogs said: Halloween Nagron prompts: reaching enough financial security (tentatively, maybe) to hand out full sized candy bars





	full size or fun size

**Author's Note:**

> this is the true millennial dream

"Nasir." Agron really, really hates grocery shopping on Sundays. There are always too many people with too many kids and too many items in their cart. 

"I'm trying. Just give me a second." Nasir has a small expand-a-file spread out on the top basket of the shopping cart, digging through a section marked 'aisle 4 coupons.' "I know I clipped one."

Glancing around, Agron makes awkwardly long eye contact with a mother of three at the end of the aisle. She is shoveling Chef Boyardee cans into her cart like her life defends on it, and still has the time to slowly rake her eyes over him. It's not like Agron looks his best, a loose tank top and sweatpants on, looking more comfortable than put together, but he's not dumb to why she's looking.   
Idly, Agron reaches over and runs his fingers down Nasir's back, kissing the top of his head. When he looks back over, the woman is quickly walking away, glancing only once over her shoulder. 

"I swear I clipped it." Nasir is muttering, cursing quietly in Arabic when he switches to a different file. 

"Babe," Agron soothes, his hand still on Nasir's back. 

"I'm looking!" Nasir snaps, nearly sending the entire plastic device out of the cart when he flips it over. 

Agron easily takes Nasir's hand away from it, turning him away from the cart entirely. An old couple walk past them, staring, but Agron doesn't really give a shit when he leans down and kisses Nasir's mouth. It's chaste, they're in a fucking Wegman's for christ's sake, but Nasir still makes a soft sigh when Agron pulls away. 

"Just give the damn full size candy bars," Agron murmurs, "It's fine."

"But the budget-" Nasir begins to protest, "and the coupons-"

"Babe, we're okay. Alright? Trust me, we can afford it." Agron steps out of the way, allowing Nasir to take in the brightly colored bag of candy bars behind him. 

"Are you sure?" Nasir looks a little dubious, but before he can start digging in the files for their spreadsheet budget, Agron tugs the whole thing out of Nasir's hand. He promptly closes it and tucks it under his arm, again gesturing at the aisle. 

"Go crazy, Charlie Bucket."

When Nasir grins, it is wide and flushed and he takes one more kiss from Agron before beginning to dump the candy into the cart. They'll be the trick-or-treaters favorite house on the block.


End file.
